


The insight at night

by Leroyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroyyy/pseuds/Leroyyy
Summary: банка пива, сандвич и Куроо - вот он стартовый пакет счастливого Дайшо.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	The insight at night

**Author's Note:**

> написано на второй день #kuroshouweek2020 ( любой троп )   
> наверно, один из моих любимых тропов, в котором персонаж наконец счастлив в новых отношениях, имея за плечами не самый лучший опыт. потому что дайшо заслуживает такого хорошего куроо, а куроо заслуживает счастливого дайшо.

да чтоб этого Куроо черти сожрали, - шипел сквозь зубы Дайшо, петляя среди одинаковых коробок спального района Токио, - забраться ещё дальше он, случайно, не мог?   
Закатное солнце чертило розовые полосы на бледно-зелёных домах, пока Дайшо ругался на самого идиотского парня в мире и навигатор. Мобильник, тихонько пискнув, высветил сообщение от Куроо, где красовалась фотография крошечного Дайшо, стоящего в одиночестве на сером асфальте. Сугуру запрокинул голову и тут же сощурился из-за последних ярких лучей; из распахнутого на четвёртом этаже окна на него смотрела всклокоченная голова Куроо. 

От стен подъезда тянуло долгожданным холодом, и Дайшо устало прислонился виском прямо к стене около двери. Звонок неприятным писком разрезал вечернюю тишину, и через мгновение на пороге показался Куроо в растянутых трениках и белой футболке.   
\- Хорошо добрался, Дайшо-кун? - участливо поинтересовался Тецуро, растягивая губы в знакомой до рези в глазах усмешке.   
\- Заткни пасть, пропусти меня уже внутрь и дай пива, - вместо приветствия бросил Дайшо, протискиваясь в квартиру. «Ойя-ойя, какие мы сегодня грубые» он оставил без внимания.  
Дойдя до разложенного дивана, Дайшо без стеснения плюхнулся на него, глубоко выдыхая - хотелось помыться и пива. Вернувшийся с банкой Куроо непривычно тихо сел рядом и, мягко улыбнувшись, спросил:   
\- Дерьмовый день?   
\- Не то чтобы сильно, - вяло отозвался Дайшо, - но в целом да, дерьмовый.   
После глотка холодного алкоголя будто бы задышалось легче, и Сугуру устало перевернулся на бок, по пути укладывая рядом Куроо. Уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, Дайшо затих, слушая монотонное гудение вентилятора. После утренних пар и вечерней подработки не хотелось абсолютно ничего - он бы и продолжил так лежать, бессовестно используя Куроо, как подушку, если бы не мерзкое ощущение липкости на коже. Честно говоря, Дайшо ненавидел Токио за его духоту и нестерпимую жару в июле, бесконечные пробки, высасывающие все соки, людей в метро по утрам и ещё много чего, но сейчас на первом месте, определенно, была жара.   
\- Я пойду приму душ, - брякнул Дайшо, неловко отлипая от Куроо, - принеси полотенце и одолжи трусы, пожалуйста.   
\- Может лучше без трусов, голым ты выглядишь потрясающе, - растягивая гласные на последнем слове, промурлыкал Тецуро, нагло подмигивая. Его шутки не всегда были оригинальными, но Дайшо на этой стадии отношений готов был признаться - они ему все равно нравились. Весь Куроо ему нравился.   
Изобразив подобие смеха, Сугуру отвернулся и побрел в ванную, на лету ловя все таки брошенные в него трусы.  
«Полотенце на крючке», - донеслось до него, когда он уже закрыл за собой дверь. 

Свежая банка пива, сандвич и распростёртые объятия Куроо встретили Дайшо после душа - через окно лился свет   
фонаря, выхватывая только кровать. Улёгшись Тецуро на грудь, он отхлебнул ещё пива и открыл упаковку с сандвичем. Тишина спального района через приоткрытую форточку заползла в комнату и теперь уютно окутывала пространство. Закончив есть, Дайшо, не нарушая молчания, лёг на кровать, укладывая рядом Куроо. Вяло в голове текли разные мысли. Почему-то именно сейчас он почувствовал себя так, как всегда хотел в отношениях - ему не нужно быть классным или общительным, чтобы Куроо радостно встречал его. Дайшо мог вообще быть каким угодно: вредным и мерзким, если ему хочется, диким и громким или тихим, как сейчас. Почему-то именно в этот вечер, лёжа с Куроо на узкой кровати после отвратительного дня, Дайшо увидел, что его любят просто за то, что он есть. Именно за то, какой он есть. Мысль была простой и забавной, поэтому Сугуру прыснул в темноту потолка, разбивая тишину.   
\- Что? - удивленно поднялся Куроо, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, - че ты ржёшь?   
\- Да просто, просто так, - ответил Дайшо и повернул голову, встречаясь глазами, - мне просто никогда не было так легко.  
\- Легко...в чём?   
\- В отношениях, - просто ответил Дайшо.  
\- То есть до этого было сложно? - теперь Куроо лежал на боку, подперев голову кулаком.  
\- Не то чтобы это было плохо или сложно, раньше я так не думал, - задумчиво щурясь, проговорил Дайшо, - просто сейчас смотрю и понимаю, что раньше было по-другому. Наверно, я был заперт внутри какой-то определенной роли и должен был ее играть. Тогда мне не казалось это странным. А теперь я ощущаю, что вышел и клетки, в которой непонятно зачем сидел.   
Куроо со свистом выдохнул, подвинулся так, что бы быть прямо над Дайшо, и сказал:   
\- То есть со мной тебе лучше?  
Дайшо мученически закатил глаза и спросил:   
\- То есть, это - все, что ты вынес из моего душещипательного монолога?   
Даже обижаться на него не получается, вот гад.   
\- Нет, я многое вынес из твоей исповеди, и теперь мне просто хорошо от того, что мы смогли построить такие отношения. Где нам обоим легко быть собой.   
Дайшо, жевавший в это время губу, усмехнулся:   
\- Да, наконец легко быть собой. Ты сейчас будешь наверняка смеяться, но я все равно скажу.  
\- Валяй, - ответил Куроо.  
\- Я рад, что рядом с тобой я могу быть слабым, тихим, скучным, и мне не будет стыдно перед тобой, потому что я знаю, что это нормально. Я знаю, что ты любишь все версии меня. И мне не обязательно каждый день быть сильным или бежать вперёд так быстро, как могу.   
\- Это признание ?   
\- Да, вроде того, - Дайшо лежал и смотрел Тецуро в глаза. И даже в темноте он мог разглядеть там тёплые искорки.   
\- Ладно, - задорно улыбаясь, Куроо навис над Дайшо и прислонился лбом ко лбу, - тогда я хочу сказать это. Теперь он улыбался ещё ярче, и в глазах теперь вообще можно было утонуть.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Дайшо Сугуру.  
\- А я люблю тебя, Куроо Тецуро.  
После этого им обоим почему-то стало очень смешно, и они одновременно прыснули, а потом и вовсе расхохотались, разгоняя ночную тишину. 

Они лежали так ещё немного, а потом начали целоваться, и целовались так долго, что оторвались, когда Дайшо уже не мог дышать и щипал Куроо за шею, чтобы тот прекратил. Потом они достали второе одеяло и легли спать на узенькой кровати, толкаясь ногами и заезжая друг на друга плечами. 

Они заснули, думая о том, что сегодня что-то изменилось. Неуловимо, но все таки ощутимо. Короткое признание Дайшо в июльскую пятницу что-то изменило. Они оба засыпали с мыслью о том, что к лучшему.


End file.
